valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Temple in the Sand
.png |story = yes |Crafty Loki|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Letta|Legendary Archwitch |Saurva|Fantasy Archwitch |Batur|Archwitch |Fake Treasure|Amalgamation Material |Captain Saurva|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Phantom X|Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ |Coalminer|Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ |Jasmine|Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ |Tovare|Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During "The Temple in the Sand" event, the new campaign map Temple will appear! ■About the Temple map Breidablik Temple will feature the Exclusive Archwitch BATUR, the Fantasy Archwitch SAURVA, and the Legendary Archwitch LETTA! For "The Temple in the Sand" event, Treasure items can be collected by maxing out the likability rating for the event Archwitches, and these items can be used to obtain the event's limited cards. ※Treasure items can also be obtained as a progress point reward, a special area reward, and as ranking rewards. Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch LOKI! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on the event map each time you clear the special area! ※The Exclusive Archwitch BATUR, the Fantasy Archwitch SAURVA, and the Legendary Archwitch LETTA will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch LOKI is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※LOKI will not drop as a regular reward, but Treasure x2 can be obtained by maxing out the likability rating for this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, LOKI will not appear if SAURVA has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR SAURVA is amalgamated with the TREASURE that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR SAURVA card. ※Amalgamation will change the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on October 7th to 11:59 on October 11th (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches *Fantasy Archwitches: CRAFTY LOKI (UR), SAURVA (UR) *Exclusive Archwitch: BATUR (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch *LETTA (UR) Awakening LETTA will create a special card that possesses two skills. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate *LEONA (UR) *ELSA (SR) *LEVIATHAN (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on September 29th to 11:59 on October 11th (JST)! Stolen Treasure Exchange To exchange Stolen Treasure for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. 8 Stolen Treasure can be obtained in the following way: * x2 : Max Likability Crafty Loki * x1 : Max Likability Saurva * x1 : Max Likability Batur * x1 : Area completion reward: Special Area Temple * x1 : Progress Point Rewards: 50000 points * x1 : Mid-rank Rewards: Ranks 1 - 1000 * x1 : Final Rank Rewards: Ranks 1 - 10000 Rewards Ranking Trend